For Her
by BehindBrokenness452
Summary: Steven makes an offer to Jackie...and slowly finds that maybe what the two of them need isn't drugs and popularity but maybe just simply...each other.
1. Chapter 1

He knew

Steven Hyde knew all the games that Michael Kelso played on Jackie. He pretended that he didn't care last year that Kelso was cheating on Jackie with Laurie…but it bothered him. He had never been the perfect boyfriend, in fact he had never been a boyfriend. He was the guy the girl dated once or twice, but nothing more. People thought there was nothing that bothered him, which was mostly right in fact in the past year only one thing seemed to bother him, Jackie's broken heart.

Steven walked into the basement and was somewhat surprised to see Jackie sitting on the couch watching TV. He ignored her, like always he sat in his chair, like always he looked at her and smiled…that was new.

"Hey." He said softly, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, so no one really knew what he was looking at.

"Hi Steven." Jackie whispered softly, allowing him a glimpse of her perfect, but faint smile.

Steven pretended to not be effected by the way she said his name. It wasn't the way she said it as much as that…she said it, Steven…not Hyde.

That sat in silence for a little while, both of them chuckled when the ball hit Marsha in the arm…but she screamed about her nose. They looked at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"My parents went away again." Jackie whispered softly on the commercial.

"Two weeks in Paris." She continued softly. "First Michael broke up with me to be with Laurie, and now my own parents don't even want to be with me." She whispered softly.

It was then that Steven turned to her. "Isn't your birthday on Friday?" he asked turning towards her.

She nodded. "Yep, but they don't care…it's not that special anyway, it's just seventeen."

Steven shook his head in disbelieve…he would have never believed that the two of them had parents who weren't there.

"Hey, look why don't you and I do something on your birthday." Steven said, before he could really think it through. "If you wanted-I mean." He said trying to recapture his Zen.

Jackie smiled again. "Really? Just the two of us?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Steven nodded. "Can't do much, but I can take you somewhere…anywhere you pick." again, he said this without thinking.

Jackie looked away and blushed a little. "Um…well, I'd love to go dancing in Kenosha." She whispered softly. "But we could…go somewhere else, I know that you don't like to dance."

Steven was quiet for a moment. It was true he hated dancing, but it would make Jackie smile and after he had learned…some truths about her he wanted her to smile more then anything in the world, so if he had to suffer a night of dancing just to see her smile…and maybe even giggle…it would be worth it.

"Dancing on Friday it is." He said turning back to the TV. He stole a glance at Jackie a few minutes later and noticed that a smile was playing on her lips…but she was unsure if she should show it.


	2. Driving for her

95 miles for her 

Steven and Jackie were silent in the car as they drove to Kenosha. Steven turned on the radio after a while, a luxury that he had only had because he was driving Jackie's father's Lincoln. After the first few notes of a piano Steven was ready to change the station, until he hear Jackie sing softly along. Steven was going to say something, but he just decided to be quiet. Something had happened to Jackie over the last year, he didn't know what it was and the little that he did know he didn't know much abut them. He always thought Jackie was as open as a book. She was popular…he never thought she had a problem. Until he saw the scars on her arm, and even then he ignored it. What bothered him at first wasn't the fact that he seemed to be the only one who noticed…but the fact that he cared because he had similar scars on his arms. 

"Thank you Steven." Jackie whispered. 

He glanced over at her. "Anything for you doll." He said with a smirk. 

"So you going to find a hot boy to dance with?" He asked teasingly. 

She shook her head and bit on her lower lip while looking out the window. 

"Can I just dance with you?" She asked. 

"I don't want a freak touching me." She said trying to recover quickly from whatever emotion had taken over her. 

Steven was aware of the quick changes in her demeanor, even though no one else seemed to be…not that he minded, for some reason Jackie no longer got under his skin the same way, he didn't want to focus on why though. 


	3. Note!

Sorry I haven't updated…been CRAZY busy! There should be 2 or 3 chapters up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three--For the record **

As Steven pulled into the parking lot of the dance club, he noticed that Jackie seemed distracted, almost distant and very un-Jackie. 

"Um…we're here." Steven said breaking her out of the thoughts. 

Jackie blinked a few times and smiled at him, her brilliant white teeth that seemed to sparkle. "Great, let's go." 

Steven got out of the car and Jackie closed the door behind herself and seemed to hang by the door. Steven smirked. 

"So…you and Kelso really must have done nothing but sex then huh?" 

Jackie's eyes suddenly turned almost watery, and then became ice. "Don't bring up Michael." She said and began to walk ahead of him, swinging her hips back and forth. 

Steven stared at her for a moment, trying to piece together what was wrong with her…but mostly, trying to piece together why he cared. 

…An hour later 

Jackie didn't seem to be that into dancing, after an hour they were both sitting at a table watching over people dance. 

"That guy just tripped." Steven commented. "He's going to act cool though." 

"Of course, he's trying to impress her." Jackie commented. 

Steven took a swig of the soda they were sharing and looked over at her. 

"How would you feel if I took you to a place called Rhino's about ten minutes over?" 

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Um…what is Rhino's?" 

Steven laughed and the look on her face, it was like for a brief moment the Jackie he was used to, the bossy snooty, rich cheerleading girl was back…but mostly, he liked that she was smiling. 

"It's a little desert shop, Edna took me there for my birthday when I was eight, it's the closest thing I ever had to a birthday party or even a cake…so go every year on my birthday to kind of remind my self that Edna once cared enough to remember me." 

Jackie's face softened. "You really want to take me there?" 

Steven nodded. "Um…well, we don't…have too." 

Jackie reached out to touch his hand, a small scar was on her wrist. Steven brushed his fingertips against the scar. 

"Jackie, why did you do this?" 

Jackie stared at his hand for a moment. "I'll tell you later." 


	5. Confession

Chapter Four-Over Birthday Cake

*Can someone tell me when McDonalds came on the map? I'm pretty sure it was in the 50's or early 60s*

The diner was small and painted a bright almost florescent yellow with orange counters and tables. Jackie took a moment to get use to the colors. Steven looked over at her, she thought although she would never admit it; that he was nervous showing someone especially her a glimpse of his life. A woman with choppy red hair poked her head out from behind the counter.

"Well I'll be! This is a surprise…oh, and we brought ourselves a lady friend?"

The tips of Steven's ears went pink, a trait that Jackie hadn't noticed until tonight.

"Hey Carla can I get a menu?"

The red head smiled and nodded. "Sure can honey."

Steven led Jackie to one of the booths and sat next to her "This is my favorite booth." Steven said quietly.

Carla came limping over a moment later, menu in hand. "Here you kids go-I'll just be in the back holler when you're ready."

Steven played with a packet of sugar and looked around. "It's not much, but it was the closest thing I had to a…McDonalds or something."

Jackie ran her fingers over one of her scars. "It's not easy being the perfect girl you know." She whispered softly

"Everyone thinks they know you, they all want to be your friend, they all want to love you…I thought if I was popular I wouldn't be alone, turned out that being surrounded by people who claimed to like you but didn't know you was the hardest place in the world to be."

Jackie's voice grew softer and Steven leaned in closer to her. She began running a finger over a scar and looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears that she hadn't yet allowed to fall.

"Steven…I don't know what's happening to me anymore." She whispered laying her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do, everything hurts Steven, everything hurts so bad." Her voice began to get louder and Carla poked her head out, but seeing Steven grabbing the young girls hands tightly in his own and pulling her to him she knew this was a secret moment, no one needed to watch a girl fall apart, no one needed to witness anymore pain then necessary.

Steven held her in his arms and her tears fell on his shirt. "It's okay Jackie, it's going to be okay." He whispered.

"Please Jackie, please, come baby look at me." Steven whispered, but Jackie was to lost in her own pain to even notice that Steven's walls were breaking down with his own.

Carla peaked out again an hour later to see if the kids had left, the young woman was asleep in Steven's arms, his jacket draped around her like a blanket, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Steven, take her home you both look tired."

Steven looked up from the sugar packet he had been playing with. "Yeah, yeah Carla thanks."

He gently moved Jackie out of the booth, her eyes opened enough to register that she was with Steven and allowed herself to be carried out of the diner.

"Steven?" Jackie whispered softly as the lights switched off.

Steven looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't leave."


	6. Discovery

Don't Mess With The Girl…

Jackie had fallen asleep in the car. Steven's head was swimming. She, Jackie Burkhart was the snobbiest, rudest, meanest, stupidest girl in Point Place…and then she drops the bombs that she's not what everyone claims her to be. He was close to her house and took a moment to look around the neighborhood. Everything seemed so…perfect. The yards were freshly mowed, the houses fresh paint…it seemed that everything had to be just so. He pulled into Jackie's driveway and looked over at her. He smirked as she snored, very un-Jackie. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie, we're home." He whispered.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked up at him, Steven stared at her for a moment, he had never noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. He shook his head and stared at her.

"Um…Got you back home, thought you might like to go to bed." He said turning away from her.

Jackie smiled placing her hand on the door handle. "Thanks for tonight Steven, I appreciate it."

Steven just nodded and cleared his throat. "Well…I'll see you around--figure the gang will be hanging out this weekend."

Jackie nodded. "Well…maybe I'll stop by." Her expression changed. "At least…if I'm not to busy being with popular people."

Steven glared at her. "Well, then fine--go have fun doing hair and bugging people."

Jackie looked down and looked like she might cry at any given moment.

Steven knew he should apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it-she had crossed the line, he was trying to be nice and she goes and disses him.

"Thank you for tonight Steven." She said formally and quickly walked towards the door.

As Steven pulled out of the driveway he noticed that a light was on, he could have sworn there were no lights on when he pulled in a few minutes ago. Mr. Burkhart was standing in front of the door blocking Jackie and shaking a finger at her. Steven stared as her fathers voice got louder…screaming at her, calling her names that Steven would never use, which was saying something. Jackie hung her head and was muttering something. Steven pulled away and out of site before turning off the car again and decided to sneak back to the Burkhart's house…maybe it was to make sure Jackie was okay, maybe it was because he wanted to see how families normally lived, but there was a nagging voice telling him to go back…….


	7. Jackie's Secret

Fighting for her…

As he came closer to the Burkhart's front door he remembered that Jackie told him her parents were out of town. What brought them back? Had they even left? He was about to knock on the door when he heard something. Jackie was speaking very quietly to someone.

"Shhh…it's alright, I'm home now." Her voice sounded as if it was on the other side of the door. A woman's voice called for her shrilly.

"Jacqueline, after everything I do for you, the least you can do is offer to help me around the house and with that thing." The voice sounded like her mother.

"Now, I am going to bed, your father is already up there, I expect just the bare minimum tonight, it is your birthday after all."

Hyde leaned against the door listening in. This was not the home life Jackie had portrayed. Her mother seemed like such a airhead, to find out that in the confines of her own home she took on an ice queen attitude.

"You don't think he's going to leave again do you?" Jackie asked softly. "Mom, if he walks out again…I can't let that happen…not now, I need him. We need him."

The other women sighed. "Let's not worry about that now, just…keep that thing quiet…you know how upset it makes your father."

"I will mommy." Jackie said softly.

A few moments of silence, and the only light on in the house was a dim light from the upstairs. Jackie's room. Hyde seemed to stand there for a long time, when he was sure it was only a few moments. He knew that something was going on, and he knew what he had too do…sneak up there.

He was an expert climber, something that one of his ''uncle's'' had taught him when he was about six, he could climb almost anything easily. He peaked out to the room and saw Jackie's room, he had to smirk at how Jackie's personality radiated throughout the room. It was pink, with unicorns, and posters of ABBA…and a crib in the corner. Jackie was laying on her bed with a small lump beside her. She was talking softly and smiling at the blanket. Suddenly she carefully lifted the blanket and she began to bounce it. Steven tapped on the window softly, unsure of what would happen. She glanced up quickly towards the bedroom door and then to her window. Her eyes widened but she quickly went to it, the blanket still in her arms.

"Steven…what are you doing here." She hissed.

"something told me too come back…what's with the blanket? I thought your parents were out of town? Did your dad walk out on you before? Why can't you lose him? What is the thing your mom was talking about?"

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. "No one is supposed to find out Steven, please…just forget about it."

"No Jackie, what's going on?"

Jackie bit her lip and opened her eyes.

"Steven…" She adjusted the blanket and pulled it back a little ways. "This is Logan James he's my son…My parents were out of town with a lawyer from Chicago, they're trying to prove that I'm an unfit mother…but they haven't been able to prove it. I left him with my neighbor tonight. My dad didn't walk out, Logan's father did, I just got back on speaking terms with him, he won't believe that this is his son. My parents think I've screwed up my life completely…they refer to Logan as ''thing''…or ''curse."

Steven slowly made his way into the room and stood closer to Jackie so he could see the baby. "Jackie…how?…why?…who?"

The baby began to cry and Jackie smiled down at him softly. "Shh, darling it's okay." Steven stared at her trying to sense of what he had just heard.

"Steven, please…can we talk tomorrow?"

….Steven made it too his car somehow. He didn't know how though. None of this made sense…none of it…especially the bit of jealousy in his stomach over Jackie and some other man's child…or the anger towards the man who walked out on them…


End file.
